


[podfic] Transmogrified

by Odsbodkins, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Transmogrification, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Tentacles, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For the Steve/Bucky fest prompt, "Tentacle sex"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The beam had hit Steve, Bucky, Natasha and Clint, but fortunately for them the Transmogrifier had a very patchy effect, and only on inorganic materials.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Transmogrified

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Transmogrified](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849047) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**   
****

**Warnings:** Tentacles, What Was I Thinking?, Crack  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:18:05  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Transmogrified_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
